


Prawdziwe związki

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [54]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chciałabym Zialla (żadna nowość) i ich kłótnię o Zerrie i Ziama?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prawdziwe związki

 - Jak było?  
 - Niall, nie bądź złośliwy – westchnął Zayn, opierając głowę o zagłówek tapczanu.  
 - Ja? Złośliwy? – Niall uniósł brwi, udając zaskoczenie. – Po prostu pytam jak było na randce z Perrie. Z dziewczyną. Nie ze mną. Twoim chłopakiem – wycedził ostatnie słowa, zakładając ręce na piersi.  
           Zayn westchnął ciężko. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co będzie, gdy wróci z kolacji z Perrie; na tę kłótnię zanosiło się już od kilku tygodni. Niall był zły za jego kontakty z Edwards i w pewnym sensie Zayn mógł to zrozumieć. On też nie chciałby widzieć Nialla z jakąś dziewczyną, trzymającego się z nią za ręce czy całującego ją. Nie, zdecydowanie by tego nie chciał. Dlatego starał się być wyrozumiały. Naprawdę się starał. Odetchnął głęboko i uniósł ciężkie powieki, odnajdując zezłoszczone niebieskie tęczówki i uśmiechnął się łagodnie.  
 - Niall – zaczął ostrożnie, wyciągając rękę, by chwycić jego dłoń. – Doskonale wiesz, że z Perrie nic mnie nie łączy. Poszliśmy do restauracji, zamówiliśmy jedzenie i porozmawialiśmy o jej nadchodzącej trasie i o naszej nowej płycie. Potem zabrałem ją do auta i odwiozłem do domu, po czym przyjechałem tutaj. Było to miłe, przyjacielskie spotkanie, a ty dobrze o tym wiesz.  
           Niall przyglądał mu się z uwagą w milczeniu. Z każdą sekundą jego mina łagodniała, a kąciki ust unosiły się, podczas gdy oczy zaczynały odzyskiwać dawny blask. W tym też momencie telefon Zayna zawibrował w kieszeni, a kiedy go wyjął, uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na wyświetlacz.  
 - To Liam – poinformował Nialla.  
 - Oczywiście – fuknął chłopak, wyrywając dłoń z uścisku Zayna.  
 - Co masz na myśli? – Zayn zmrużył oczy, wstając powoli.  
 - Nic! – wykrzyknął Niall. – Nic, zupełnie nic!  
 - Niall, do cholery!  
 - Zdecydowanie nie chodzi mi o pieprzonego Liama, który jak zwykle jest ważniejszy ode mnie!  
           Klatka piersiowa Irlandczyka unosiła się gwałtownie i opadała, gdy hałaśliwie wciągał powietrze do płuc. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, trzymając ręce sztywno po obu stronach ciała, zagryzając wargi.  
 - Co? – Zayn zaśmiał się. – Oczywiście, że nie jest ważniejszy od ciebie!  
 - Jasne, oczywiście! – Głos Nialla ociekał sarkazmem.  
 - Kurwa, Niall! Najpierw robisz mi scenę zazdrości o Perrie, teraz o _Liama_ …  
 - TO ŻADNA SCENA ZAZDROŚCI! – wykrzyknął chłopak łamiącym się głosem. – Po prostu… Cholera, Zi! Mogę przeżyć to, że musisz spotykać się z Perrie. Naprawdę, przeżyję to, chociaż to boli! Ale…  
           Przerwał na chwilę, biorąc głęboki oddech i rozcierając łzy spływające po jego zaróżowionych policzkach. Dolna warga drżała mu strasznie, a jego głos był piskliwy i płaski przez ściśnięte gardło.  
 - Wszędzie jest Ziam, Zayn – powiedział załamany, pozwalając łzom wyryć nowe, świeże ścieżki po zabrudzonej twarzy. – Na koncertach bawisz się z Liamem. Na spotkaniach z fanami jesteś obok Liama. Kiedy tylko Liam napisze, od razu do  niego lecisz. Wszędzie tylko Ziam, Ziam, Ziam, ZIAM! – krzyknął, uderzając otwartą dłonią klatkę piersiową Zayna.  
 - TO NASZ PRZYJACIEL, NIALL!  
 - PRZYJACIEL, KTÓRY JEST WAŻNIEJSZY ODE MNIE!  
           Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami, dysząc ciężko. Zayn oplótł palcami nadgarstki Nialla, trzymając je w ciasnym uścisku.  
 - _Nikt_ nie jest ważniejszy od ciebie – wychrypiał Malik.  
 - Nie masz dla mnie czasu, Zayn. Cokolwiek by się nie działo, zawsze idziesz do Liama. – Niall wyrwał się z jego uścisku i cofnął o krok. – Czy ty masz cholerne pojęcie, że nawet nasze fanki widzą to, co się dzieje między wami?  
           Kiedy Zayn nie odpowiedział, Niall pokręcił tylko głową, wplatając palce w swoje włosy i pociągnął, tak, jakby chciał je wyrwać. Krzyknął z frustracji, dając upust emocjom.  
 - _Gdziekolwiek_ nie wejdę jest Ziam. Ziam na twitterze. Ziam na tumblrze. Ziam na youtubie. BOŻE, są nawet opowiadania i obrazki o was dwóch, uprawiających seks i, BOŻE, nie potrafię tego przeżyć, Zayn! Nie wtedy, kiedy ty cały czas do niego chodzisz, kiedy jesteś na _każde_ jego skinienie!  
           Zayn patrzył na niego oniemiały; Niall jeszcze nigdy nie był aż tak zdenerwowany, jak teraz.  
 - Ni…  
 - Nie, Zayn. – Niall pokręcił głową, zaciskając powieki. – Nie mów mi, że przesadzam, i że to nie prawda…  
 - Ale to nie jest prawda!  
 - Wiem, że czasami zbytnio się nakręcam. Ale fanki, Zayn… Cokolwiek byśmy nie chcieli zrobić, ich nie oszukamy. Tak samo było z nami, pamiętasz? – Otworzył oczy, patrząc na niego załzawionymi tęczówkami. – One pierwsze widziały to, co się między nami działo. Gdzie się to podziało, Zayn? Chcę do tego wrócić…  
 - To nadal tu jest, mały… – szepnął Zayn, wyciągając do niego dłoń.  
           Niall wyglądał tak, jakby przez chwilę się wahał, ale potem jęknął i złapał jego palce, podchodząc bliżej.  
 - Przepraszam cię – powiedział cicho Zayn, patrząc mu w oczy. – Ale musisz wiedzieć, Niall, że cokolwiek by się nie działo, będę tu dla ciebie. Nie dla Perrie. Nie dla Liama. Nie dla Harry’ego czy Louisa. Dla ciebie, rozumiesz? Bo żaden Zarry, Zouis czy tym bardziej Ziam czy Zerrie nie jest prawdziwe. Prawdziwy jest tylko Ziall.


End file.
